


Misunderstandings...

by Ambenya



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Takamina thinks her feelings for Yuko are unrequited, leading to some misunderstandings.





	Misunderstandings...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2014.

“Takamina, I need your help…” A sweet and cute voice said with a sad tone in it as the person pouted cutely.  
  
“Huh? Oh, what is it Nyannyan?” Takamina asked her good friend and teammate.  
  
“Well, I’m having a hard time choosing between something…” Kojima Haruna said as she sat down with the shorter girl.  
  
“Okay, I guess I can help. What are you trying to decide about?” Takamina asked putting the papers she was looking at down.  
  
“Well, you know how I have feelings for Acchan right?” Kojiharu asked Takamina for conformation who nodded for the taller girl to continue.  
  
“And that I have feelings for Mari-chan and Yuko too right?” The taller girl continued with the questions. Takamina couldn’t help but be tense when she mentioned Yuko’s name.  
  
“Yeah everyone pretty much knows,” Takamina responded with a tense smile on her face.  
  
“Well I want to ask one of them out but I’m not sure which one…” Nyannyan said as she pouted leaning back not noticing Minami tensed up even more at her words.  
  
You see Takamina wouldn’t have a problem with helping Kojiharu win over Mariko or Atsuko but the one girl Takamina didn’t want to help Haruna with was Yuko. This is because Takahashi Minami was in love with Oshima Yuko and no one knew it. Everyone including the other members thought she had a thing for Atsuko but that girl was just her best friend.   
  
Takamina knew her love was unrequited since it seemed like Yuko has a thing for Nyannyan and if Takamina couldn’t be with Yuko well she decided to make her happy.  
  
“Okay well let’s talk about what you like about each one and then we will conclude who you will confess to after that. Let’s start with Acchan.” Takamina said with a reassuring smile on her face.  
  
“Well first off she is really sweet and cute. She is there to help me out when I need her. I love how she loves to eat and doesn’t seem to hide it. Her voice is music to my ears and when she sings I automatically get captivated. She’s just so amazing!” Haruna said with a grin on her face.  
  
“Okay now, what about Mariko?” Takamina said continuing the conversation.  
  
“Mari-chan is the one that understands me the most out of everyone. She may pick on me and stuff but I know she cares for me. I love her personality and how she is just herself. She works hard to make life good for everyone. She may be a little sadistic but I don’t care about that. She so amazing and beautiful that I can’t help but love her.” Kojiharu said with a blush and thoughtful look on her face.  
  
_‘Well sounds like she has more feelings for Mari-chan than Acchan… Now time to ask about Yuko…’_ Takamina thought to herself as she prepared herself to ask Nyannyan about the feelings she had for the same girl Minami has feelings for.  
  
“So what about Yuko?” Takamina asked with her voice coming out tenser then she intended.  
  
“Yuko always clings to me like squirrel guarding her nuts that I’ve just grown to love her over the years. She is beautiful inside and out. Her smile is contagious and so is her laugh. She may be a perv but that is okay with me. She has such a caring side. She tries hard but sometimes she keeps all the stress and everything in too much that I wish she would share with me more…” Nyannyan said with a soft and sad look on her face.   
  
“Yeah so have you decided who to confess to?” Takamina asked hoping her friend wouldn’t choose the person she has feelings for.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve decided on Yuko… But I still like the other two just as much.” Haruna with a soft smile on her face.  
  
“Well, I’m sure she will accept it,” Minami said trying to keep her tears in, and if anyone knows Takamina they know how hard it is for her to do that.  
  
“Thank you for all your help, Takamina. I’ll confess the next time I see her.” Kojiharu said before getting up waving goodbye to the smaller girl.  
  
As soon as the door closed Takamina busted into tears and loud sobs. She had no real idea why though._ ‘Why am I crying? I knew that this was going to happen one day… I knew my love was unrequited but I still fell for her! How stupid can I be? Yuko would never like a girl like me. I’m short and not that girlie. I guess everyone is right when they said I’m too much like a guy. I wish I wasn’t so stupid and useless… Heartbreak sucks…’ _  
  
Takamina continued to cry for another 5 minutes before she put her papers up and decided to go home but not before going to the bathroom to make herself look better. However on her way to go to the restroom as she turned the corner to see the two women she didn’t want to see right now.  
  
Kojima Haruna and Oshima Yuko.  
  
“So what was it you wanted Nyannyan? I mean you made it sound important.” Yuko asked concerned about what it was the cat-like woman needed.   
  
Takamina stayed where she was deciding to listen in for a little bit. _‘Maybe if Yuko won’t accept Nyannyan’s confession… Maybe I’ll still have a chance!’_ Takamina thought but didn’t believe it.  
  
“Well, Yuko it is kinda important. I love you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend.” Harunyan asked Yuko cutely and smiled hoping Yuko would accept.  
  
“Haruna…” Yuko said with a soft look on her face.   
  
Takamina couldn’t stand to see Yuko accept another person’s feelings and so she turned around running the other way with tears falling from her eyes again.   
  
“Hey, Takamina!” Yuihan greeted with a smile but Takamina just ran right past her leaving the girl confused.  
  
“Hm? Was she crying just now?” Yui asked herself before continuing on her way.  
  
While Takamina was running away Yuko was answering to Haruna’s confession.   
  
“Haruna, you are a very good friend but I am already in love with someone else. So sorry but I can’t be your girlfriend.” Yuko said with a sad and apologetic look.  
  
“Oh… It is fine I kinda thought this might happen and at least we can still be friends, right?” Nyannyan responded with a smile showing she was okay since the one she had feelings for most was Mariko.  
  
“Of course! We will always be friends.” Yuko responded with a bright smile.  
  
“Well can I know who it is your in love with?” Kojiharu asked in a curious tone.  
  
Yuko blushed and looked away before saying who it was, “Takamina…” She said in a quiet voice as she blushed more.  
  
“Eh? Really? Well, you two would be an interesting couple you should ask her out.” Haruna said with a nod to herself thinking about how the two would look together.  
  
“I was thinking about it but it’s so hard to tell her how I feel. I don’t know if she likes me back…” Yuko said in a sad voice thinking Takamina had a thing for Acchan not knowing the truth.  
  
“I don’t know when she was helping me before she seemed tense and upset when it came to you…” Haruna said with her cute smile on her face. She had a feeling Takamina was hiding her feelings for Yuko.  
  
“Really? Well, then I should go and tell her right away how I feel.” Yuko said with a grin seeming to perk up at the thought that Takamina might like her back.  
  
Just then Yui showed up with a smile as she greeted her sempais. “Hello, Kojima-san and Oshima-san.”   
  
“Hey Yuihan, by any chance did you see Takamina?” Yuko asked with a wondering look on her face.  
  
“Oh, she just passed me coming from this direction. She looked like she was crying and I was wondering if you had any idea why?” Yui asked concerned and confused about what was going on.  
  
“Wait she was crying?” Yuko asked to make sure she heard her junior right.   
  
“Yeah, it looked like she was upset about something…” Yuihan said in a worried tone.  
  
“Which way did she go?” Yuko asked a sense of urgency clear in her voice.  
  
“I think that way…” Yui said pointing to the way she just came from.  
  
“Thanks, Yuihan! See you later!” Yuko said before running off to find Takamina leaving a knowing and understanding Nyannyan and a very confused Yuihan.  
  
_‘Where is that little captain?’_ The squirrel-like girl thought to herself as she looked for the one she has feelings for.  
  
She asked whoever she could if they saw her and if so where did she go before she finally found the smaller girl sitting in the hall away from everyone crying.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuko asked in a very worried tone as she sat next to Takamina.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry yourself about…” Minami responded sadly as she looked away.  
  
“Well, I’m still going to be worried. Now tell me what is bothering you?” Yuko asked again with a serious voice.  
  
Takamina looked at the woman she loves out of the corner of her eye her tears stopping. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be with Nyannyan?” Takamina said harsher then she intended.  
  
“Huh? Why would I be with her?” Yuko asked confused about what was going on in the shorter girl’s mind.  
  
“I heard her confess to you… I hope you two have a happy relationship.” Minami said as she buried her head in her arms again.  
  
“What relationship?” The squirrel-like girl responded still confused about everything that Takamina was saying.  
  
“Aren’t you and Nyannyan dating now?” Takamina asked her head still in her arms.  
  
“What? No, I rejected her.” Yuko said bluntly with a straight face.  
  
“Why would you do something like that?” Takamina asked finally looked up at Yuko confused.  
  
“I love someone else,” Yuko said with a smile as she looked at the younger girl.  
  
“Oh… Well, I’m sure the person likes you in the same way.” Takamina said with a sad smile at the thought of Yuko’s heart belonging to someone else.  
  
“Well, I hope she does since she’s right here being mopey about me being confessed to by someone,” Yuko said hoping Takamina would get the hint.  
  
Takamina looked around for someone besides them around the area seeing no one she looked back at the taller girl very confused. “Huh?” Was all she could manage to voice.  
  
“Geez, you are so oblivious, Sou-chan… Obvious I mean you.” Yuko said with a grin and a nudge.  
  
“Wait you mean…” Minami’s cheeks turned a deep red at the meaning behind Yuko’s words.  
  
Yuko sighed before saying, “I love you, Takamina. That’s why I rejected Nyannyan and came to find you. So, will you be my girlfriend?” Yuko asked her cheeks a bright red.  
  
Before she could say anything Takamina started crying confusing Yuko. “Yuuchan, you baka! Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend!” Takamina said as she smiled through her tears.  
  
“Hehe, you’re being silly why are you crying?” Yuko asked as she wiped Takamina’s tears.  
  
“Because I’m so happy that my love isn’t unrequited after all,” Takamina said as she leaned into Yuko’s hand still smiling.  
  
“Takamina looks best when she smiles and I’ll try my best to make you happy from now on! Because remember if Takamina can’t be happy than even the gods need to be punished.” Yuko said with a soft smile on her face as she began leaning in closer.  
  
“Yuko…” Takamina sighed out as Yuko’s lips met hers for the first time.  
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds before splitting apart both blushing and grinning brightly. Happy to finally be together as a couple.  
  
“Well, we should get going since it’s getting late.” The older of the two said as she got up taking the younger one’s hand to help her up.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Say do you want to go out to eat? It can be our first date.” Takamina asked as she dusted herself off.  
  
“Sure but you’re treating me since you’re the man in the relationship.” Yuko teased the smaller girl who just laughed.  
  
“I love you, Yuko,” Takamina said with a loving smile on her face.  
  
“I love you too, Minami,” Yuko said as she leaned over and gave Takamina another kiss. The two walked off hand in hand both very happy that their love wasn’t unrequited after all.


End file.
